The S4
by MysticPhantasy
Summary: An AU story where the crew of the Bebop are secret agents instead of bounty hunters.  Rated for violence and language.  Pairings later on: SpikeXJulia, SpikeXFaye


The S4

By MysticPhantasy

Chapter 1: Code Name: Cowboy

(A/N: This is our first attempt at collaboration. We hope you enjoy this brief

introduction. Please read and review, no flames)

(Disclaimer: We don't own Cowboy Bebop or its characters. Same thing for James

Bond, which is an inspirational source, but so far we won't use any of its characters.)

It seemed to be a quiet, calm day in the Mars Domes. That is, until all the dogs in the neighborhood of one dome started barking at once, and then several of them were chasing after an armored vehicle traveling at 30 mph. One dog that was barking was special however. It was a genetically engineered Data Dog, created by geneticists illegally. It was this dog that the people driving the armored vehicle wanted to capture. Chasing both the dogs and the armored vehicle were two other cars. One was driven by Abdul Hakim, a pet thief that sells rare animals for a profit. He wanted to sell the Data Dog for a huge profit. The project was supposed to be a secret, that is why the scientists that designed him took matters into their own hands to recapture their creation. However there was one more person in the chase, Spike Spiegel, Code Name: Cowboy, a secret agent of the S4, the Solar System Secret Service. It was _his_ job to recapture the dog for the government and try to keep things under wraps. He was very, very annoyed that the scientists made his job that much harder.

"I don't believe this!" he said, "We aren't going _that_ fast, why can't I catch up to them? Blasted dogs! If I wasn't such a nice guy I'd say screw the other dogs and run them over to get the Data Dog!" Then one of the scientists opened the back of the truck and fired a net gun at the Data Dog who jumped over it but landed in Hakim's car.

"Damn!" Spike cursed, swerving his car to run into Hakim's, then he quickly pressed the auto pilot function on the car and ran over the passenger seat and jumped into Hakim's car with a flying kick. This distracted Hakim from his own driving, making him run the scientists off the road. Then they spun out and crashed right into a restaurant. The patrons all ran off except for a trio of elderly men.

"Wow, that was some show, reminds me of the time we raced in NASCAR," one of them opened up.

"You idiot! We never got to race in NASCAR, we were too young," the second old man countered

"Ah those were the days when one can dream," the third one finished. As the dust from the crumbled wall cleared, the dog limped out of the car and was walking slowly away but then Hakim, a very tall and slightly built man emerged too and went for his prize.

"Sorry Hakim, you can't have him," Spike said getting up and dusting himself off, but with an injured arm, "I'm taking him with me and you'll have plenty of time to make friends with the prison dogs on Pluto!"

"STAY!" Hakim shouted to the dog, "This won't take long anyways," he said cracking his knuckles and then Spike rushed into him with a kick which Hakim caught and spun Spike's foot, pushing him away and making him land on his bad arm. The movement however made Hakim drop to the ground, he now realized his leg was injured in the crash.

"It looks like we have an even match, Hakim," Spike said getting up. Hakim drew a pistol and Spike did the same, the clock in the restaurant chimed 12 times, "An old fashioned high noon shootout huh?" the agent asked calmly, "that's perfect, for a cowboy like me." They both shot at once and after that, Spike moved to cover behind a fallen table. Hakim then grabbed one of the old men and held him at gunpoint.

"Drop your gun or the old fart gets it!" he threatened.

"Too bad I'm not with the police or I might actually give up at this point," Spike replied. He calmly stood up from his hiding place, his gun still pointed at Hakim, his face filled with confidence, "Still sure about this Hakim? You can still walk away in however many pieces are left of you with only animal kidnapping and assault charges. You don't want to add murder to those."

"And you say you're not with the police huh?" Hakim said smiling vilely, pressing the barrel of the gun at the old man's head.

"What are you two waiting for, do something!" he pleaded with his friends.

"Don't know what to do, we aren't the guys we used to be," one said.

"Yeah this is just like the time we had to run to the 4077th in a hurry," the other said.

"That was MASH you idiot!" the hostage screamed. Hakim looked a little confused and Spike took his shot. The bullet hit its mark, right between Hakim's eyes, dropping the shady character. The old man that was a hostage looked back at Spike, "Don't you know anything sonny, you don't get a bounty if he's dead!"

"Well," Spike replied walking to the dog and picking him up gently, "I'm not a bounty hunter either," he said petting the animal whom all this trouble was about, "If I told you what my real job was, I'd have to kill you."

TBC…

(A/N: Well we hoped you enjoyed. Please leave reviews, comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms, whatever. Next chapter, Spike will have to answer to his superior about the collateral damage he just caused. What will the solution to that problem be?)


End file.
